Seryu Ubiquitous vs Shadow Labrys
Seryu Ubiquitous vs Shadow Labrys is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Seryu Ubiquitous, the Twisted Enforcer of Justice of Akame ga Kill against Shadow Labrys, the Raving and Sadistic Shadow of Labrys from Shin Megami Tensei Persona. Description Akame ga Kill! vs Persona! Cyborg vs Android! Which of this two mechanical maidens would remain intact in a fatal encounter? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Cyborgs and Androids. The warriors of the next millennium--- Boomstick: ---Are freaking awesome! ' Wiz: As someone with cybernetic enhancement, I wholly agree. Cyborgs and Androids are awesome! '''Boomstick: That’s right Wiz! Especially if there sadistically cute and crazy girls that will likely break your heart away! ' Wiz: Literally… Like Seryu Ubiquitous, the Psychotic Jaeger of Justice. '''Boomstick: And Shadow Labrys, the Raging Bull of Carnage. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Seryu Ubiquitous (*Cues: Akame ga Kill! - Fallen Heroes*) Wiz: When the Empire--- Boomstick: Strikes back! Wiz: …. Boomstick: Hehehe… I’ve been waiting for you to say that line. Wiz: Boomstick… Boomstick: Yes..? Wizard..? Wiz: (Launches his robot arm at Boomstick, hitting him in the head) Boomstick: Ow!!! Wiz: You deserved that. Boomstick: Hehe… Wiz: When the Empire was first established, it has limitless resources, with the Emperor having complete authority above everything. Fearing that he would loss his empire, the Emperor gathered the smartest minds on the planet and commands them on making powerful weapons known as Teigu. Boomstick: Teigu, are mysterious items that houses strange powers. Forged from magic and can only be equipped by strong and capable warriors. They come in many shapes. Weapons, armors and even living creatures! When using Teigu, it requires considerable amount of mental and physical strength. If the user is weak or incompatible… They dead. Wiz: With the creation of this weapons, the Empire's military were strengthen, and the Empire soon flourished. But several hundred years later, the Empire’s people rebelled which led to a civil war, causing the loss of many Teigus. Boomstick: Bummer. What a waste. That’s a sign right there that the Empire will soon crumble. Wiz: After that, the Empire’s history went rock bottom due to the wickedness of the current Prime Minister, as the current Emperor is only but a child. Ignorant, the Prime Minister uses him like a puppet to do whatever he pleases. Turning the government corrupt and striking poverty among its citizens. Boomstick: Surprise, surprise, this leads to an uprising. With few officials defecting and creating a resistance force, known as the Revolutionary Army. Its sole purpose? Is to overthrow the Empire and bring peace, duh. Wiz: The Revolutionary Army have a small elite assassination group. Composed of Teigu users known as Night Raid, to assist them from the shadows. To combat them and keeping criminals at bay, the Empire strikes back by creating a group of their own elite forces. The Jaegers. Boomstick: Hey!!! You said it too! Why I outta!!! Wiz: Heh… The Jaegers are a special police force of Teigu users from various military divisions. Led by the Icy General herself. Esdeath. Boomstick: (Whistle) I wouldn’t mind being transferred to her regiment. Hehe… Wiz: One of the member of the Jaegers is Seryu Ubiquitous, the self-proclaimed officer of justice. (*Cues: Akame ga Kill! - Gekisen*) Boomstick: Aww… She has cute dog! I wanna pet it! Wiz: … Seryu was a cheerful young girl and was a member of the Imperial Police Force, before joining the Jaegers. General Ogre trained her in martial arts and was a skilled markswoman. With a strong desire of enforcing justice and strengthening herself, she allowed her body to be modified by Dr. Stylish, another member of the Jaegers. Enduring painful experiments and turning herself into a living weapon, a cyborg. Boomstick: Hallelujah! I think I just found me a potential wife!!! Wiz: Uh… Wow… I never knew you were into those kinds… Boomstick: Why wouldn’t I? She has freaking guns in her body! Plus she’s nice! Unlike my ex-wife. She’s a dream come true! Wiz: And you find this… Boomstick: Yup! Since I’m attracted to guns. Wiz: Oh… the guns. I thought… Boomstick: What? Wiz: Seryu… Is… Um… How should I put it… has a wild side. Boomstick: Hot… Wiz: Sigh… That kindness and cheerful personality is just a façade. In truth, she’s a ruthless and unstable individual with a sick twisted sense of justice that enjoys killing her victims, she deems “evil”. Boomstick: That’s even better! Wiz: … That explains a lot… Boomstick: Seryu loves slaughtering evil-doers, to do this she has a wide arse--- hehehe… Wiz: Butt jokes aside… for close quarter combat and mid-range, she has her modified tonfa, which can fire bullets. She also has detachable arms that covers hidden guns. Boomstick: Her mouth also hides a gun! With great accuracy, she uses this to shot Sheele at a distance. That’s what you get for turning your back on your opponent. Wiz: She’s not alone though… She has assistance from her pet Koro. Boomstick: Aww… Koro helped… What a sweet litte----''' (Koro transforms into its monstrous form) '''Boomstick: Holy Shit!!! What the hell is that!!! Wiz: Believe it or not, Koro is actually Seryu’s Teigu. Koro or Hekatonkeires is a biological-type Teigu, able to regenerate if damaged, and can be killed if its core is destroyed or if its user is killed. Koro’s core is the orb stored inside its head. Boomstick: Seryu’s pet doubles as a guard dog? Sweet! Wiz: Although it will protect Seryu if needed, it’s not just a guard dog, as Seryu can command Koro to attack her enemies. Koro has incredible strength, can grow its size and attacks fast. It has razor sharp teeth that can easily rip a person in half. Boomstick: It also devours its opponent once it defeats them. Or if Seryu commands it to eat random people she considers evil. I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side if I were you. Wiz: Like any other Teigu, it has its own trump card called Berserker. This lets Koro evolved into a more savage creature, strengthening its physical abilities in the process. Boomstick: In this form, Koro’s shout is powerful enough to stun its opponent. But once it uses its trump card, it overheats and turns Koro immobile for a short while. Wiz: Seryu and Koro has a unison of attacks, rather team work. As ten powerful weapons were stored inside Koro, and Seryu can modify and swap them at the heat of battle. Thanks to the brilliant Dr. Stylish. Boomstick: These modification weapons are called the Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings. And are so strong, they could be compared to Teigu. Wiz: These are weapon modes. Number 1 is called the Shinkou’s Ball of Justice, it’s a large iron ball flail, very useful against large number of enemies. Number 2 are missiles launchers. Seryu can launch a barrage of missiles towards her opponent. Boomstick: Her number 3 is called Sung Dynasty Blade. It’s basically a large blade that Seryu can attach to her arm. Number 4 is a hook, useful for getting out of harm’s way or getting close to her opponent. Wiz: Number 5 is Enma’s Spear of Justice, as she called it. Though instead of spear, it’s rather a large drill that she can launch towards her opponent which explodes upon impact. Number 6 is a large missile. Boomstick: Number 7 is Taizan’s Cannon of Justice as Seryu names it. It’s a long ranged anti-tank cannon that packs an explosive fire power. Number 8 is a rocket punch, though instead of launching her fist, it’s a missile. Wiz: Number 9 is Justice City Detector, as the name implies. It’s a radar that detects living beings in the area. Boomstick: And last but not the least is the number 10. It’s called Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells! Seryu has a freaking explosive device stored in her head! When she triggered this on, everything around her goes BOOM! Including herself! Wiz: The Number 10, is technically a suicide bomb. Seryu mainly used this as her last resort. The sheer of the blast is even capable of wiping out an entire valley. (*Cues: Akame ga Kill! - Tsuwamomo*) Boomstick: She can also combine some of them to do a series of attacks! Like Justice Execution, where she shows the hidden guns on her body and proceeds to shoot down her opponent. And with Justice Volley Fire, she combines number 2, 7 & 8 and bombards her targets to oblivion! Wiz: With all of this at her disposal, she is very capable of hunting down Night Raid by herself. But… her emotions are a bit unstable, especially after the deaths of her father, her mentor and doctor, of whom she deeply cares about. This affects her even further to the point that she’s ignorant of the evil that surrounds her, is unaware and has been blindly following the Empires inhumane orders. She’s very delusional regarding with justice which she cruelly applies, with a brutal attitude and merciless actions, Seryu herself is even incapable of viewing them as wrong. Which kind of makes her a hypocrite. Boomstick: Ah… Come on! Wiz! Give her a break. The girls been through a lot. Even the fans hate her. Poor girl. Wiz: She’s a deadly combatant nonetheless. Seryu can hide her presence well, causes the ground beneath her cracks when she lands, is strong enough to block Sheele’s attacks and has even killed her. Boomstick: …Come on man. Don’t bring that up. Wiz: She can manage her maintenance, despite losing the doctor and have high pain tolerance. Boomstick: She even beats Mine to a pulp and has easily annihilated the bandits. And her pet Koro is even capable of tanking bullets. Wiz: It also devoured Sheele and Chealsea’s bodies. Boomstick: …Even after being sliced in half, Seryu is still conscious and has enough life in her, to activate her last resort. Wiz: Her demise is her own doing, she’s very reckless, has an immature personality, is broken, has trouble dealing against fast combatants, and some of her weapons can only be used once and have limited ammo. Also she can be easily overwhelmed without her partner at her side. Boomstick: Still… There’s a reason why Seryu is a member of the Jaegers, She’s very aggressive along with her ferocious partner. Although she has a warped sense of justice, this chick will not stop until she eradicates all the evil in the world… my ex-wife included. Wiz: You’re a bad man Boomstick. Boomstick: That’s what they always say. Hehehe… Seryu: Koro and I will annihilate evil, and bring down the hammer of justice! Shadow Labrys (*Cues: P4 Arena - Aria of the Soul*) Wiz: Shadows, born from negative emotions that lies dormant in one’s self, waiting to be unleash. Boomstick: When unleash, they manifest and take form of a malevolent entity that desires to kill their own self err… originals and take their place. Man! I never knew our shadows are that dangerous! Wiz: Like in the case of the special android known as Labrys. Boomstick: Even though she’s a robot, she somehow developed emotions. Like that’s new?! Many robots seemed to have developed emotions this days. Also she talks in Brooklyn accent! Wiz: That’s because Labrys has a larger Plume of Dusk or Papillon Heart. Plume of Dusk are crystalline substances that exist in a state between mind and matter, mass and information. Plume of Dusk served as hearts or cores for anti-shadow suppression weapons. Androids that developed human ego, can use a persona and was created for combating shadows. Boomstick: This grants the robot girls awareness, thus giving them souls. With Labrys having larger cores, she developed her personalities faster than the others. That is, if there are any others left. Since… Well… You know… She murdered all of them! Wiz: As Labrys combat performance was prioritized above all else, her creators force her to kill her sister units and transferred their memories to her for further progression of improving her performance, and to awaken her persona. A persona is a manifestation of one’s own personality, a shadow. Though once accepted, turns into a silhouette figure that enhances their user’s physical and mental abilities to that of a super human. A Persona also serve as a guardian spirit that helps their users in battle. Using a persona weighs on the user's mind and spirit. Labrys arcana is the Wheel of Fortune, which symbolizes fate, luck, fortune and opportunity. (*Cues: P4 Arena - The Arena*) Boomstick: Speaking of opportunity... After Labrys, murdered her sisters, like any other experiment subject rebelled, wrecked the lab and escaped outside the facility. Labrys winds up on the beach, only to stopped there and admire the ocean. ''' Wiz: She was captured and was put into a long sleep, as her creators deactivated her and transferred her memories into the next generation of androids. '''Boomstick: Karma’s a bitch. Wiz: Years later, an incident occurred as the Kirijo Group retrieved Labrys, their plane was hijacked, and Labrys was stolen and thrown into the T.V. Boomstick: What?! She became movie star?! Wiz: No. She literally was thrown inside the T.V as it serves as a gate way to the world of the human consciousness. Depending on whose consciousness were to take place, as the world inside the T.V reflects thoughts of each individual upon their emotions, creating a dungeon of reality within the T.V world. And their shadow manifests in this world. Persona Lore. Boomstick: That’s pretty deep Wiz… Due to the trauma of killing her sister units and her desire to be free, understood and to be accepted. Even though she’s not human, her consciousness takes place in the T.V world and her shadow manifests itself and takes form…Into a psychotic and sadistic version of herself! Shadow Labrys..! Though… It looks like a palette color for her eyes. (*Cues: P4 Arena - The Almighty*) Wiz: Shadow Labrys disguised herself as a teddie imposter, creates a tournament that attracts persona users, and manipulates them into participating in the said event. Boomstick: It’s a tournament of beating the crap out of each other! Letting all of those frustration out! Damn friendship and morals! Wiz: Shadow Labrys does this so, in order to let other people feel the pain she and Labrys felt through in the past. This tournament causes confusion among the protagonists, as the tournament was cast with an illusion. Whenever two persona users meet, both of them sees an illusion of the other saying cruel things at each other, therefor grants them misunderstanding and spark a fight. Boomstick: Shabrys goads Labrys into rejecting her, in which the original does so, which powered up Shabrys more. From being dangerous to powerful! ''' Wiz: Yeah--- Wait? Shabrys? '''Boomstick: Shorten for Shadow Labrys. Duh… Wiz: …As powerful as she becomes, the persona users manage to defeat Shadow Labrys. Upon her defeat, Labrys accepts her shadow self, and this turned into her persona Ariadne, as persona and shadows are so much alike, the only difference between the two is that the persona, can be tamed and controlled. Labrys then joined the Shadow Operatives, a group of persona users who specializes in exterminating shadows. Boomstick: Though… I wouldn’t put it in Shabrys, case. That crazy chick returned! Despite being turned into a persona! She has taken over Labrys body, after a homicidal person hacks Labrys mind. In which she then wrecked the remote that hacks Labrys. Wiz: Indeed. Out of all shadows, Shadow Labrys is unique. Despite being accepted by her true self, Shadow Labrys can take over Labry’s body if she so desires or if Labrys is in a bind. Shadow Labrys is capable of this, due to her personality and memories stored on a separate network memory on Labrys mind. She’s also one of the few shadows to have developed an ego and have a persona. (*Cues: P4 Arena Ultimax - The Battle For Everyone's Souls*) Boomstick: Shabrys is practically deadly, she’s a master in close quarter combat and wields a large double bladed rocket battle axe, which doubles as a thruster if she flies. This also gives her extra force when swinging her axe towards her opponent with ease without shifting her stance, and recovers relatively fast, allowing her to unleash a barrage of combos. I stay away from her as far as possible if I were you. ''' Wiz: That’s a good thought Boomstick. But… Shadow Labrys can easily close the gap between her and her opponent, as she is very agile and flexible in combat, able to jump high despite carrying a large weapon, and is built to adapt to any situations. She also has a range attack called the chain knuckle, which she launches her arm towards her opponent. Very useful for harassing her opponents at range. '''Boomstick: Shabrys prefers to get close and personal, as she lacks range attacks. Good thing she doesn’t have much. Wiz: But her persona does. In which she can call forth any time. (Asterius appears) Boomstick: Holy hell!!! You call that a guardian spirit?! That’s more like a monster of a boss! Wiz: Asterius is a powerful persona, taking form of a large humanoid bull surrounded by flames, partially coming out of the ground due to the several chains restraining it. Having Asterius, increases the strength of its user overtime. Boomstick: Asterius can deliver powerful punches and can cause shockwaves and earthquakes. Its punch is so strong, it can shatter the T.V screen! ' Wiz: Asterius can also use fire attacks--- '''Boomstick: ---And could fire a freaking laser beam! ' Wiz: ---that leaves trail of flames on the ground. '''Boomstick: This big bull can also swallow up its enemies and spits them up in the air, leaving them vulnerable for aerial attacks. Wiz: It can also guard itself and its user from any kind of attacks and even absorbs projectiles while guarding. Asterius is also capable of hiding itself and teleportation. Boomstick: This is one overpowered bull! With a sight of Asterius, leaves fear on its enemies. A pity that it only shows half of itself. Imagine if it shows its full self! Somebody is sure to get screwed when it does. (*Cues: P4 Arena Ultimax - The Joker*) Wiz: Shadow Labrys competes her brutality with her persona. She has a lethal high risked attack called Brutal Impact. She executes this attack very slow, but leaves her invincible from attacks. It covers a wide range, though it can be blocked or dodge to a degree and leaves Shadow Labrys extremely vulnerable after executing this attack. Boomstick: Shabrys can also command Asterius to do a devastating attack! Titan o machia! Wiz: Titanomachia. Boomstick: Whatever. Asterius unleashes a hellish combo of devastating attacks! During this attack, grants Asterius invulnerability and will finished the attack with Hellflames! Emerging from the ground, and covers the entire area which launches the opponent into the air, open for attacks. Shabrys can combine her Brutal Impact with Titano machina, and with the right timing can kill her opponent off! Wiz: … Speaking of kill… Shadow Labrys has an instant kill move called Labyrinthos Gate, she emits a black aura and proceeds to grabs her opponent and drags them down to where Asterius is residing, leaving Asterius to finish them off. Thus killing them. Boomstick: This chick with her persona is terrifying! Wiz: She certainly does. She’s manipulative, cunning and cruel, though she later developed a kinder personality, but still retains her brutal and aggressive nature. Boomstick: Were talking about a chick that could rip apart other units with her bare hands! ' Wiz: Since Labrys and Shadow Labrys share the same body, Shadow Labrys also shares the same capabilities or even higher, as she resides within Labrys and could come out at a moment’s notice. '''Boomstick: As Labrys effortlessly broke through a reinforced steel gate with her persona and is so strong can cause shockwaves on the ground! ' Wiz: Even though she lacks some systems like her sister unit Aigis, who is even strong enough to drive back a God. Labrys is shown to be quite capable of catching up and even overpowering Aigis. As Shadow Labrys can even run at full speed with ease, despite carrying two giant axes and Labrys. Shadow Labrys also beat Sho to a pulp and almost killed him. '''Boomstick: Shabrys can inflict poison, silence, and fear into her opponent, can confuse others senses with illusions and is very durable. She can also shape-shift into the form of others that she is aware of. She’s a freaking terminator! Wiz: Though with all of this skills she possess, she is not without flaws. Shadow Labrys has a short temper and is easily enraged. Was beaten by the persona users that she herself attracted, and shares the same weaknesses as that of any other persona users. When her persona takes damage, she too feels the pain and enough damage will render her persona unusable for a short while. Boomstick: Since her persona is broken. She tends to have trouble of keeping it intact, as it follows her everywhere and appears out of nowhere! And even though she has high durability, constant powerful damage can take a toll on her body. Wiz: Regardless, Shadow Labrys makes up for this as she’s always on the offensive. Crazed and unrelenting until all nearby threats are removed. Shadow Labrys: Ahaha! No need to hold back, Asterius! Go ahead… and tear 'em to pieces! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (*Cues: Castlevania Curse of Darkness – Garibaldi Courtyard*) Night time. A lone silver haired girl was wandering around town as if she’s looking for someone. The girl is Labrys, she roamed town at night due to a strange rumor that, a red fog envelop the town at night and various shadow activities were sighted. Labrys walked into an alley and disappears. She heard someone screamed. Labrys hurries to the location of the scream and arrives in the middle of town. She sees two terrified men as one of their ally was covered with black ooze and began turning into a black creature. A shadow. Swiftly, Labrys gets her axe and strikes the shadow, knocking it away from the men. She then tells them to leave. The men runs off and disappears into an alley. Labrys readies her axe as she proceeds to exterminate the shadow. Meanwhile an auburn haired girl along with her dog was patrolling the area, searching for Night Raid or criminal activities. This was Seryu and her partner Koro, a member of the Jaegers. Seryu talks to herself. Seryu: Night Raid… I will hunt you down! Every last one of you! Justice demands it! She sees two men running towards her. Viewing them as criminals, Seryu grinned and proceeds to shoot them down but not killing them. She walk towards them and began questioning the two. Seryu: You’re from Night Raid aren’t you? Man 01: (Injured) W-We don’t belong to Night Raid! I swear!!! Man 02: (In Pain) W-We… were running becau--- argh----killed---'' Seryu cuts the man mid-sentence. ''Seryu: Kill??? I see… Evil has tainted you, the only solution is death. Koro! Eat! Koro grew its mouth and chomps one of the men. The other man watches in horror and began talking. Man 01: (Horrified) Wait!!! There’s a----ah--- strange looking person in the middle of town! I suspect she’s from Night Raid! Seryu: Oh??? This piqued Seryu’s interest and a wicked smile form on her face. Seryu: Really now..? You aren’t lying are you? Man 01: (Horrified) I swear to God! I’m not!!! Seryu: I see… Thanks for the info… The man sighs in relief. Seryu: Still… you kill… Man 01: (Dumfounded) Huh? Seryu: As a bringer of Justice, I shall eradicate evil here and now! Seryu puts her arm in Koro’s mouth and equipped a giant blade. Seryu: Justice…! Is served! Man 01: Wai-----'' Seryu decapitated the man as Koro proceeds to devour him. ''Seryu: In the middle of town huh… Her smile widens and proceeds to go through an alley leading towards the middle of town. Seryu: Night Raid… Kill… Koro! Number 9! After muttering those words. Seryu with her radar vanished into the alley. In the middle of town. Labrys already finished off the shadow and was preparing to leave. Labrys: Mission accomplished. Suddenly, she felt a faint presence. Labrys: Huh?! (*Cues: Final Fantasy XV – Encroaching Fear*) She quickly notice an incoming shadow above her and dodges. Seryu landed, breaking the ground beneath her. Seryu: A pity… I didn't land you… Labrys: Who are yuh? Seryu: Justice Incarnate! Seryu proceeds to shoot Labrys, Labrys dodges the bullets and calls her persona. Labrys: Ariadne! A silhouette appear beside Labrys and unleashes a projectile of arrows, hitting Seryu. Labrys concerned, walked up towards Seryu to see if she’s alright. Suddenly, Seryu shouts. Seryu: Koro! Arms! At her command, Koro grew its size and arms and punches Labrys, knocking her into a nearby building, dropping her axe. Seryu: (Laughing victoriously) Ahahaha!!! I finally got Night Raid! Seryu put her hand into Koro’s mouth and equipped her giant blade. She then walked towards Labrys and began questioning her regarding Night Raid, while having the blade against Labrys throat. Seryu: I’ll ask you this, Night Raid… Where are the others? Labrys: (Wondering) Huh? What do yuh mean others? Seryu: Do you take me for a fool Night Raid? Labrys: Night Raid? Look… Okay…? What evuh it is... I got nuttin' tuh do wit' dem. Yuh with me? Seryu: What did you just say? '' ''Labrys: What I'm sayin' is. Yuh got de wrong person. Seryu was irritated. Seryu: So be it… Seryu released her hold on Labrys and walk a few meters away. Labrys: Finally. Yuh get it. Seryu: Koro! Labrys: Huh? Seryu: Crush her! '' Koro quickly grabs Labrys, tightening its hold on her, crushing her slowly. Labrys screams in agony. ''Labrys: Aria--- Ahhh!!! Labrys vision begins to waver. Suddenly, a sound rings outs and envelops her in darkness. (*Cues: Persona 4 - Mayonaka TV*) Echoing Voice: Ahahahahaha! She hears a strange and familiar laugh in the distance. Echoing Voice: What a lame-ass! Are you really that weak? Labrys: You’re…. Out of the darkness, a reflection of herself with bright yellow eyes appears. Shadow Labrys: You really are useless you know that? Why don’t you put that gigantic axe on your back to use! Ahahahaha! Labrys: Ugh… With an ecstatic expression, her shadow giggles and seductively licks her lips. Shadow Labrys: Well, I’m in a good mood today so… Why don’t you rest up a bit and let me take over? Hmm..? Labrys: Huh? Shadow Labrys: (Giggles) You don’t have to worry anymore. I’ll take care of everything from here. Labrys: Hey! Waita sec---'' Suddenly a flash of light consumes the darkness. ''Shadow Labrys: (Giggles) Here I come… (*Cues: Final Fantasy XV - Stand Your Ground*) The ground beneath Koro unleashes hellflames. Koro was burned and releases its grip on Labrys, letting the body of the android fall to the ground. Seryu was caught off guard of the sudden event and quickly commands Koro. Seryu: Koro! Get out of there! As Koro jumps back from the flames to recover. Labrys body began to stand, unhurt from the flames and talks. Shadow Labrys: I am a shadow--- '' Labrys opens her eyes and the flames started to cool down around her. ''Shadow Labrys: ---The true self. '' ''Seryu: What in the?! Her eyes have turned yellow and a dark aura surrounds her. She then burst a maniacal laugh. Shadow Labrys: Ahahahaha! It's so nice to be over here! After all, I get to be myself and destroy everything! Upon those words. Seryu grinned. Seryu: Finally! You showed your true colors! Night Raid!!! Shadow Labrys: Night Raid? Hahahahaha! What the hell is that? I’m Destruction Incarnate! And I'll tear you to pieces! Asterius!!! Flames surrounds Shadow Labrys once again, this time it quickly dissipates revealing a giant humanoid bull. The giant bull roars, as Shadow Labrys picked up her axe and gets into a fighting stance. Shadow Labrys: (Smiling devilishly) You’d better watch out. I'm no ordinary opponent. Seryu: (Smiling wickedly): In the name of absolute justice, I shall make evil pay, here and now! Koro! Kill!!! Koro with its razor sharp teeth proceeds to attack Shadow Labrys. FIGHT! Asterius vanished on the ground as Shadow Labrys easily dodges Koro. Shadow Labrys: Too slow pooch. She then dash towards Seryu, Seryu shoots her with her modified tonfas. Seryu: Die! Die! Shadow Labrys dodges the barrage of bullets and gets close to Seryu, the two exchange blows with Shadow Labrys having the upper hand. Seryu: (Crap! She’s strong!) Shadow Labrys slides forward and sweeps Seryu with her axe. Shadow Labrys: You're too easy. Seryu falls down, Shadow Labrys tries to end the battle with an overhead axe slash. Shadow Labrys: This is gonna hurt. Seryu sees the incoming attack and manages to roll out, she then shoots Shadow Labrys, the latter blocked the bullets with her axe. Shadow Labrys: So, you think you can handle me? Koro attempts another bite at Shadow Labrys, she sees the dog and summons her persona. Shadow Labrys: Persona! Asterius appears in front of her and burns the dog with its horns, and tosses it a couple of meters away from its user, Asterius then vanish into thin air. Shadow Labrys: Hahaha! Burn! You stupid dog!!! Seryu quickly gets back up and shoots Shadow Labrys, Shadow Labrys quickly gives a command to her persona. Shadow Labrys: So damn obvious… Defense! The bull appears again and protect its user from the bullets. Seryu: (Damnit! What the hell is that thing?!) Tsk… Seryu grits her teeth and attempts to go to Koro. Shadow Labrys lets out a laugh as she lets Seryu run towards Koro. Shadow Labrys: Ahahaha! Loser! Seryu gets to Koro’s side and shouts. Seryu: Koro, number 5! Shadow Labrys: (Giggles) Go ahead, do your thing. Koro open its mouth and Seryu put her arm in it. She then took it out, revealing a huge drill like spear. Seryu: Enma’s Spear of Justice! Shadow Labrys mocks her. Shadow Labrys: Ahahaha! You make me laugh. Seryu (Enraged): Try laughing at this! Seryu launches the huge drill at her enemy. Shadow Labrys: What? Asterius appears out of nowhere and takes the blast. Shadow Labrys (Hurt): You'll pay for that! Shadow Labrys feeling pain, still jumps forward towards Seryu with her axe in the air preparing to smash her. Shadow Labrys: I'll squish you! Seryu quickly equipped number 6, and aims it at Shadow Labrys. Seryu: Justice will never yield to evil! Seryu releases the huge missile towards Shadow Labrys. Shadow Labrys: Huh? You're kidding me! Shadow Labrys quickly uses her axe to guard herself from the missile as it hits her and explodes, blasting her away at the outskirts of town. Seryu: Koro to me! Seryu equipped number 4 & 9 and pursuits to where Shadow Labrys landed, moving through the roofs. At the outskirts of town lies an abandoned Church and cemetery. Shadow Labrys landed and knocks over a couple of gravestones. Shadow Labrys: Crap... Shadow Labrys gets back up and check all of her motor functions. Shadow Labrys: (Moderate damage… If I haven’t guard that…) hah! This is nothing! She then spots a familiar shadow atop the abandoned church. Combining herself with number 2, 7 & 8. Seryu bombards her target. Seryu: The light of justice shone upon the world! Seryu unleashes Justice Volley Fire on Shadow Labrys. After the first wave barrage, she stopped and checks her radar, as Koro’s holding it. She still sees a figure and continues her relentless attacks while laughing like maniac. Seryu: Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Ahahahahaha! Her weapons soon run out of ammo. Seryu: (Panting) What a stubborn evil… She then look at her radar again as her eyes broaden. Seryu: This… This is impossible! I’ve unleashed all of my strongest fire power on her! As the smoke and dust clears, Shadow Labrys is seen standing along with her persona Asterius. As Shadow Labrys summons her persona in the nick of time to guard her from Seryu’s barrage of attacks. Shadow Labrys: (Laughing) Ahahaha! That was awesome! Do it again! Do it again! Seryu can’t believe what she was seeing. She unleashes her strongest firepower on Shadow Labrys, and the latter was unscathed and has even mocked her for it. Seryu began to laugh hysterically. Seryu: (Yes… that… If I use that…no… I still have those left…) Hahahahahaha..! Shadow Labrys: (Puzzled) You’re beginning to bore me… maybe I should destroy you now. While pondering, Seryu suddenly jumped, with a giant flail and a giant sword in her arm towards Shadow Labrys. Shadow Labrys jumps back a couple of feet away from Seryu while her persona vanish. After landing, Seryu commands Koro. Seryu: Koro! Arms! Koro grow its size and both charge at Shadow Labrys. Seryu: Let’s go Koro! Koro charges up ahead and unleashes volley of punches with Seryu behind dragging both of her weapons. Shadow Labrys: This is getting ridiculous! Asterius! Asterius appears behind her. Shadow Labrys: Kill em Asterius! The bull roars and goes after Koro, the two beast trade blows at each other, as both of their fist collide causes shockwaves in area. Shadow Labrys run towards Seryu, and uses her chain knuckle. Shadow Labrys: Eat this! Her fists hits Seryu, knocking her. Shadow Labrys: I got you. Koro senses that its master is in danger rushes to her, but was stopped by a giant punch from Asterius, which knocked Koro down. Shadow Labrys: (Giggles) You’ll love this. Shadow Labrys moves low to the ground and swings her axe upward, hitting Seryu which sends her in the air. Shadow Labrys: Full Swing! Shadow Labrys follows through by leaping in the air and swinging her axe in the form of the letter J, twice. This hits Seryu further and sending her higher into the air. Shadow Labrys: Kiss my axe! Shadow Labrys then finished up her air combo by spinning high in the air and slamming her axe down on Seryu. Causing a shockwave on the ground, Seryu feels the impact and coughs blood. Shadow Labrys: Squirming won't help you. Shadow Labrys grabs Seryu and smashed her onto the ground and proceeds to finish her off. Shadow Labrys: You're finished. Seryu gather her remaining life. Seryu: Justice will always prevail! She kicked Shadow Labrys, knocking her enemy away from her, as Seryu painfully gets back up. Shadow Labrys: (Irritated) Why are you still standing?! Just. Die already!!! Seryu: This morality, this justice... I have to protect it! She clashed Shadow Labrys. Seryu, swinging wildly with her weapons while Shadow Labrys dodges and defends herself from the attacks, using her reflexes and axe. Shadow Labrys: You’re a pain in the ass. Seryu smashes her flail towards Shadow Labrys. The latter jumps back. Shadow Labrys: You missed! Seryu furious, dash forward with her sword pointing at Shadow Labrys. Seryu: Justice is on my side! Shadow Labrys: You...! Justice Bitch! I'll tear you to pieces! Shadow Labrys sidesteps and pinpoints Seryu’s left arm and strikes, cutting it from its owner. Seryu screamed in pain. Seryu: (Not done yet…) Seryu raises her flail and prepares to smash Shadow Labrys. Shadow Labrys: Dont bother. Shadow Labrys hacks Seryu’s other arm as it falls on the ground. Seryu coughing lots of blood, kneeled and feels defeated. Shadow Labrys approached and playfully mocks her. Shadow Labrys: How should I kill you? Hmm? Should I crush you? Smash you? Or send you hell? Think fast. Ahahahaha! Seryu: (I have no choice!) Seryu burst out a shout. Seryu: Koro, Last resort! Berserker! (*Cues: Breathe of FIre IV - Raging Emperor's Banquet*) Having heard its master, the dog turned into a more savage creature and roars. The roar causes Asterius to disappear and Shadow Labrys to kneel, dropping her axe. Shadow Labrys: Stupid trick..! Seryu got back up and reveals all the hidden guns in her body, and aims it at Shadow Labrys. Shadow Labrys: Ugh. What the hell?! Seryu: Justice Execution! She unleashes a hail of bullets on Shadow Labrys. Shadow Labrys helpless, falls to the ground. Shadow Labrys: Can't believe this... Seryu: Justice is served! Berserker Koro gets near and grabs Shadow Labrys, and proceeds to crush her. Shadow Labrys screams in pain. Shadow Labrys: Damn it! It freaking hurts!!! Seryu with a wicked expression commands Koro. Seryu: Koro! Crush her to---'' As Seryu was about to end Shadow Labrys, Asterius was lying behind Seryu and suddenly devours her. Koro let’s go of Shadow Labrys and proceeds to attack Asterius. Asterius spits out Seryu as Koro was near and dissappears. Koro catches its master safely. ''Seryu: (Frightened) Koro… I… I thought I was done for… As Koro put Seryu on the ground, a mad Shadow Labrys stands up, glaring her eyes on Seryu and Koro. Shadow Labrys (Enraged): That wasn't nice..! Asterius! At her command, her Persona appears beside her. Seryu fearing for the worst, prepares herself and Koro. Shadow Labrys (Enraged): You'll pay for that! Dumbass! Go wild Asterius! The giant bull Asterius roars and slams both its fist on the ground, causing an earthquake. Seryu and Koro was staggered. Seryu: (This is bad!) Koro---'' ''Shadow Labrys: Fire! Asterius fires a laser at them, hitting and engulfing them with hellflames. Seryu screams in agony as she burns along with Koro. Shadow Labrys: This is where your life ends... Shadow Labrys points to Asterius and commands it to perform Titanomachia. Shadow Labrys: Let it loose! The Bull roars and teleports behind Seryu and Koro. Asterius executes a devastating combo on the duo. Seryu and Koro tried to fight back but with a weakened state, was overpowered by the bull monster. Shadow Labrys: I'll annihilate you! Shadow Labrys slowly charges up her axe for her Brutal Impact. Seryu manage to catch a glimpse of her opponent. Seryu: (What in the?!) Seryu quickly commands Koro to attack Shadow Labrys. Koro follows its master’s order despite weakened. But just as Koro was about to charge at Shadow Labrys. (*Cues: Carl Orff - O Fortuna ~ Carmina Burana*) Shadow Labrys: Burn to ashes! Asterius unleashes burst of Hellflames from the ground. Scorching the entire area along with Seryu and Koro, sending them flying on the air.' ' Shadow Labrys: I'll tear you apart! As Seryu and Koro was falling towards the ground, Shadow Labrys executes her fully charge Brutal Impact and slices both of them in half, turning Koro back to its dormant form. Seryu: (Mutilated & badly burned) I---- Justice can’t lose… no matter what the circumstances…. Evil shall perish… Seryu despite being cut in half still has life in her. She then sees Koro dragging its body towards her. Seryu: Koro… Just then, she heard a maniacal laughter. Shadow Labrys: Ahahahaha! Seryu: …! Shadow Labrys picked up Koro and examines it. Shadow Labrys: (Giggles) You're so cute…!… And weak. Shadow Labrys briefly floats and glow her eyes red while engulf by a dark energy. Seryu: Leave Koro alone! Shadow Labrys: Hahahaha! There's no escape! She then drag Koro to the ground. Shadow Labrys: You're trapped in a maze! Koro then vanished. And Shadow Labrys continues her maniacal laughter. Shadow Labrys: Stay there forever! Ahahahahaha! Seryu having lost her partner, shed tears. Shadow Labrys: Hah! Look at you..?! Hahahaha Shadow Labrys continued mocking her. Shadow Labrys: I can't believe how you disappointed me! I thought I'd get to play with you more! She then walked towards Seryu, with one hand carrying her axe behind her back. Seryu was terrified as Shadow Labrys was approaching her. Shadow Labrys: Awwww… How awful for you! Don't tell me you're done already?! I'm not even close to being satisfied yet! Ahahaha! She notice Seryu with tears flowing. Shadow Labrys: What's wrong little girl..? What's with that look? Oh, you're terrified! Ahahahaha! Seryu mustered up her courage and began talking. Seryu: I… still have the ultimate… evil-purging weapon of Justice! So long as… I… have this in my head I---'' ''Shadow Labrys: Bitch! You talk too much! Shadow Labrys slams her giant axe on Seryu’s head, splitting it. Killing the crazed jaeger of justice without having activated her suicide bomb. Shadow Labrys then tear Seryu’s body to pieces. Shadow Labrys: There. Game, set and match… “Sigh” Everything pisses me off so much that I'll just have to destroy it all! K.O! Shadow Labrys flies back to town and started wrecking the whole place along with her persona Asterius, as Seryu’s remains are shown scattered on the ground, covered in blood. Asterius sees the viewers and readers, punches the screen as it shatters, leaving only darkness. Results (*Cues: P4 Arena - Shadows of the Labyrinth*) Boomstick: That can’t be good. Wiz: Seryu is a deadly combatant and has lots of weapons at her disposal, especially with Koro, who can become a monstrous beast. But they couldn’t measure up to Shadow Labrys and Asterius.' ' Boomstick: By turning herself into a cyborg, Seryu enhances her physical characteristics. But Shabrys was created with the highest specs that outclasses all of her sister units in her generation, and possess superhuman abilities due to having a persona. Making her stats doubled. Her axe is also capable of giving extra damage due to its thruster thingy. Wiz: Seryu is trained in martial arts and is capable of shattering the ground. She’s also strong enough to block Sheeles attack and can hold heavy weapons twice her size. But Labrys/Shadow Labrys was created for the sole purpose of combat and was enhanced for battle above all else. As she easily destroyed her sister units, can easily cause shockwaves on the ground, able to carry two giant axes and her other self without effort, and is capable of matching up and overcoming Aigis, a better version. Boomstick: Both combatants are quick, but Shabrys edges in the category. Although Seryu can attack fast, she has trouble dealing against fast combatants. And Shabrys, moves fast. Shabrys can run full speed while carrying two weapons twice her size and twice her own weight. She's very agile and can maneuver around the battlefield with ease due to her high evasive skills. As Seryu is capable of hiding her presence, Shabrys wouldn’t have any problem in detecting Seryu, due to her enhance sensory functions. ' Wiz: It’s pretty clear that Seryu has the range advantage, and even though Labrys/Shadow Labrys doesn’t have much range weaponry and can have a hard time against one. She has a countermeasure by using her flexibility and adapting to situations. '''Boomstick: Like her attempt at escaping the lab, she was greeted by a hail of bullets and uses her flexibility to swiftly dodge them. With similar tactics, she can dodge Seryu’s barrage of bullets and can easily closed the gap, as the latter has limited ammo and most of her weapons can only be used once. Plus Shabrys has faced a similar opponent before who holds many heavy weaponry, her sister Aigis. ' Wiz: As both combatants are wild and psychotic, Shadow Labrys mind isn’t as broken as Seryu does, taking advantage of her unstable mind, Shadow Labrys was able to greatly affect her mentally. As Shadows Labrys specializes in manipulating and making her opponent furious, as shown when she was messing around the mind of a homicidal maniac. '''Boomstick: Yeah sure, Seryu has high pain tolerance and could tank out much punishment, but she is still part human and could still feel pain that could affect her strength and body. Whereas Shabrys is a machine, which makes her skin very durable, capable of sustaining heavy damage. Like that time after she exterminated all of her sisters units and escaped the lab, was even unscathed! And at the P1Grand Prix, she only sustain minimum to moderate damage after the fight. And she wasn’t even 100% at that time! Wiz: Both of their partner are very powerful. Koro’s shout can stun its enemies while Asterius earthquakes can stagger its opponents. Both will protect their owners if necessary, Koro turning berserk is difficult to take down, as its strength, speed, durability and regeneration further increases and greatly helped in the fight. But Koro can’t take much damage and takes time to recover its wounds. Also Koro’s top priority is its master’s safety. Whereas Asterius can appear and disappear in the battlefield, confusing and striking its foe in different directions and can go to its user side in an instant to defend them. Boomstick: That bull also packs a punch! Can fire a freaking laser beam that burn its foes, and can summon hellflames at will to further scorch them. Wiz: Though, it shares the damage to its user if it hits, but Asterius is a tricky persona and is hard to deal with. Also having Asterius, increases its user’s strength overtime. The longer the fight takes, the stronger Shadow Labrys becomes. Boomstick: Can’t argue with that. Since Labrys was weapon created to fight against unique enemies in the first place! There’s a reason why her creators sealed her away, as she can break her limit and increase her strength over at 220%! She and her cow monster are definitely broken. Wiz: One of the protagonists even stated that, “Shadow Labrys was already a handful when they all went up against her. And a second encounter is going to get worse”. Boomstick: If you’re skeptical, in the P3 route in P4 Ultimax, Labrys beat the enormous Hi no Kagutsuchi by herself! This chick fought and defeated a freaking avatar of death! Wiz: You could say that… Seryu was outclassed in everywhere else. And even if Seryu could activate her suicide bomb, Shadow Labrys have no problem in escaping, as she has two options. 1 Using her axe as her thruster to fly out of the area. And lastly, have Asterius swallowed her and teleports to safety. Ultimately the difference in their strength, speed, durability and skill is abundantly clear. All Seryu could do was delay the inevitable. Boomstick: Looks like Seryu couldn't keep herself together. ''' Wiz: The winner is Shadow Labrys. '''Boomstick: Sigh... cross another potential wife off the list. I'm out. Comparison Seryu * +Longer Range * +Crazy, which makes her unpredictable * +Versatile Weapons & Koro * +Health Regeneration * +Higher Durability * +Faster Shadow Labrys * +Immensely Stronger * +Smarter * +Immensely Faster * +More Durable * +Flexible * +Agile * +Better control over the battlefield * +More versatile * +Enhanced Senses countered stealth * +Better Close Quarter Combat * +Better Combat Experience & Asterius * +Stronger * +Longer Range * +Better control over the battlefield * +Unpredictable * +Better Support * +More skilled Who are you rooting for? The Deranged Officer of Justice Seryu The Enraged Raving Shadow Labrys Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles